


Strings

by epicfangirl01



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfangirl01/pseuds/epicfangirl01
Summary: An Antisepticeye poem





	Strings

Deep,  
Dark,  
Dreary.  
Endless void

Cramped,   
Cold,  
Confined.   
Impervious prison

Tousled,  
Tossed,   
Tangled.  
Child's toy 

Snip,   
Slit,   
Slash.   
Fallen strings 

I̗̮̮̝̲͙̺ ͈͖a̭̺͍̪̻͈͟m͇̖̺͇ ̻̝͉͕̫̻͉f̶͔̞̮r̢͔̣ḙ̠̜͈̕e͙̝̺.͍̹̺̤̣ ͓̰̹̙̤̙͝ ͔̳̮͍̼̩͙


End file.
